


before we fight again

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, i have no regrets at all, this fic is for the 8 people in masook nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: The night of an important match marks the end of Mako and Hasook’s secret relationship
Relationships: Mako/Hasook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	before we fight again

By the time Hasook finally makes it to the arena Mako is already in his uniform. It’s obvious from the way he cleans his helmet that he’s angry, and Hasook knows he’s the one to blame. They had agreed to meet up before the match to talk about the previous night, but neither of them actually wanted to rehash it. Mako wouldn’t admit that, though, so he was there on time. Hasook was comfortable letting his tardiness speak for him.

“You’re late,” Mako griped, wiping his face shield with more force than necessary. 

“I’m aware,” Hasook said under his breath. So far, they were off to a rocky start. 

Slowly, the waterbender got dressed, looking everywhere except at Mako. He was unusually modest while taking off his pants and shirt. Something about the tension between them made Hasook feel indecent in just his underwear, which was odd considering how Mako had seen all of him in the most intimate ways.

When the silence got unbearable, Hasook broke it with a run-on sentence about wanting to keep things “behind closed doors,” where they didn’t have to “worry” about other people’s opinions, and they could “love each other” the way they wanted. All of it, every word, Mako had heard before. 

“I just want to be able to go on dates to fancy restaurants, or to the movies, and hold hands without having to worry. Is that too much to ask?” Mako was yelling. He didn’t mean to be angry but he had reached his end.

“Since you’ve got it all figured out, tell me. Tell me your big plan for sharing with everyone we know that we’re butt buddies,” Hasook spat back.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what? What am I doing, Mako.”

“Don’t try to act like this doesn’t matter to you…” Mako spoke so firmly that Hasook suddenly felt small, like a child being reprimanded for lying. He dropped his head as Mako insisted, “look at me.”

They locked eyes for a moment. It was brief but it made them warm—it always did. 

Mako continued, “I know you love me. I love you too. So, why can’t we just be together? No sneaking around, just a normal couple.”

“The Water Tribes and Fire Nation aren’t exactly the most accepting. I don’t think I can handle the rejection.” It pained Hasook to say it, but he was scared. Despite being one of the most talented waterbenders in the city, a fan favorite, and would-be lady’s man, he was terrified of his true self. He was lost. There was no perfect way to let his life implode, and that kept him stringing Mako along, their relationship teetering in the balance.

Hasook’s words sent Mako into a fit. What else did he want? Mako had given him everything—patience, affection, empathy. At some point there had to be more. Right? They weren’t going to lie forever, were they? It was too heavy of a quandary to ignore, they weren’t going to leave that gym without a resolution...or an utter falling out.

“I’ve offered so many times to do it with you, to tell your parents, to be honest with our friends. _You_ keep giving me excuses, and I’m tired of it, H. I can’t…” Mako’s scowl softens into a broken frown. “I won’t.”

Hasook can see in the pieces of what’s left of his anger that there’s nothing to be done. This is it for them. No amount of reassurance or support from Mako can make Hasook brave, or strong, or willing. If they can’t love each other like this—between matches, when the world is asleep, under the guise of night—then love isn’t their fate.

The realization is one that they come to silently, surrounded by the muggy air of the gym, held still by their disbelief that it’s over...finally.

“What now,” Hasook asked bitterly, his own scowl deepening with self-loathing.

Mako is too tired to reply. He’s done being the one with all the answers, so he begins a dramatic exit, an exclamation point for their anticlimactic end. Hasook grabs his arm as he tries to walk past, and Mako doesn’t dare peel his eyes from the floor. They’ve done this before—argue then fuck, fuck then argue. He won’t be toyed with again.

“I’m sorry,” Hasook whispers, still holding on to his first true love. 

“You’re always sorry.” Mako rips his arm away and finally looks up. 

Then it happens, just like every other time. He gets captured by those sultry grey eyes and wispy hairs framing Hasook’s face. Maybe just one more time.

“Please,” Hasook begs softly, his voice nothing but a whisper. “I don’t want to remember you like this. I want to remember the Mako I fell in love with. My Red,” he crooned. Mako hated that nickname, but loved when Hasook said it. Red sounded like forever on his lips, like a lifetime of happiness, like a promise of eternal love. It made Mako weak. He gave in without a fight.

Their lips come crashing together, as they succumb to their venery. Mako’s mouth is hot from the fire in his breath, but Hasook presses forward, hungry for the heat. He was happy to be set on fire if it meant tasting Mako one more time. Their tongues slide together frantically—licking, sucking, consuming each other. This fervor is what kept them tethered for so long.

Hasook stops worrying about modesty, shoving his hand beneath Mako’s waistband, cupping his thick length. He rolls his hips forward to push more firmly, and Mako growls at the pressure. His fingers lace through Hasook’s feathery locks so he can kiss him harder, trapping his lip with suggestive sucking, reminding the waterbender how complaisant his mouth can be. 

Hasook moans into his mouth and rewards him with lazy strokes of his cock until it’s fully erect. “Fuck, don’t tease me,” Mako pleads.

“I won’t,” Hasook ensures, forcing them apart, spinning Mako around. He bends Mako at the waist so he has to grab the nearby bench to keep from falling. Hasook rips down his pants and takes a second to enjoy the view—endless silky skin, tight ass, and a puckering hole. He was going to miss that beautiful sight.

He drops to his knees and runs his hands up Mako’s legs, caressing him softly until he reaches the crease between his thighs and abs. Mako stiffens at the cool touch—it’s the ice water coursing through Hasook’s veins. It makes Mako shiver with delight. The kneeling man takes hold of him to keep him still, laying soft kisses across his ass and perineum. Mako whimpers with need. “You said—” 

Before he can finish Hasook’s tongue is lavishing his hole, soaking it for what’s to come. He lathers Mako with broad brushes, occasionally working the tip inside, testing how tight he is. Mako can’t help but to shift back into Hasook’s face, searching for more, wanting all of him. Hasook can sense the hunger growing, his own erection straining against his uniform pants. He swings an arm around Mako’s leg and wraps his fingers around him, working him from both sides at the same time. 

“I’m gonna come,” Mako warns. But Hasook won’t have it. He stands up and sheds his own pants, his dick springing up against Mako’s damp hole. He clasps both hands around the firebender’s hips and peers down as his length slides through two taut cheeks. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Hasook hisses, hardly able to stave off his own climax. He spits a thick string of saliva onto his dick and rubs himself slowly, coating the tip and shaft with the bit of cum that’s already seeped out. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes, please…”

Mako sucks in a hot breath when the tip’s inside, almost painful, entirely satisfying. “Hasook,” he mews, already losing sense of time and self.

Hasook goes deeper, shaking slightly as Mako clenches and pulls him in. Any other time he’s an alpha male, but for Hasook, he’s dead set on service. He reaches a hand back to widen his cheeks, welcoming Hasook to go deeper still, and he obliges. He rocks into Mako with a steady pace, careful not to go too fast, ensuring they can enjoy what’s left of their love affair.

The sound of Mako’s heady cries pushes Hasook to the edge, every fiber in his body set off by the music of their sex. He doesn’t want to come alone, he needs Mako to come with him, so he bends down to bring his chest flesh against Mako’s back. His lips are just against the top of Mako’s ear and his hands grab his incredibly hard cock. In rhythm with his pumping, Hasook strokes Mako lovingly, leaving one last impression of what they had. “I love you,” he whispers through jagged breaths.

Both men begin to climb, engorged with lust, brimming with desire, undone by how intertwined they are, and have been, and will never be again. “H...I...I love you too,” Mako screams as he peaks, cords of cum releasing onto the bench and Hasook’s hand. The creamy warmth sends Hasook barreling over the cliff, his pumps become short, hard, deep. 

“Mmmm Mako,” he cries as he fills him up. Hasook freezes in time while his dick pulses in the aftershocks of his orgasm. His heavy breaths breeze by the side of Mako’s cheek. For a while they stay like that, connected, exhausted, finished.

It’s not until Mako checks the clock that he insists on them pulling it together. Hasook slides out and tries to ignore the way his fluids drip down Mako’s thigh. Thinking too much about it won’t help him leave. 

They rush to wash up and get dressed. No words are shared. A few quick glances make them blush. Neither man was sure they had done the right thing, but what else could they have done. Mako’s anger returned as his sex high resolved, and he finished getting dressed in the restroom. By the time he was ready Hasook was already gone, having left without even saying goodbye. 

It was a perfectly tragic end to a tragically perfect pairing—fire and ice, the moon and the sun. Maybe guys like them were only meant to share in carnal pleasures and nothing more, at least that’s what Mako decided, because the heartbreak never really made sense. 

**Author's Note:**

> how many times have I edited this since hitting post? Approximately 1,000. Excuse the awful typos.


End file.
